This relates in general to techniques and apparatus for measuring the amount of either fluid or granules dispensed from a primary container; more particularly, using a measuring head which may or may not be integrally formed with the primary container.
It is common knowledge that many liquids and granules of dry products are delivered to the end user in a concentrated form and must be mixed by the user with another fluid or solvent (generally water) in some specified proportion in order to qualify for use. Concentrated detergent conventionally used in washing machines is one example; household garden chemicals provide another example. At worst, such operations may be dangerous; and at best, they are cumbersome and messy, leading to inaccurate results.